


小雨伞给你放门口了

by wsmd



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 87，含一点51
Relationships: Chen Youwei/Xia Hanyu
Kudos: 2





	小雨伞给你放门口了

1.

夏瀚宇醒来，发现自己躺在陈宥维怀里，赤身裸体。

他闭上眼，又睁开眼，发现自己还躺在陈宥维怀里，依旧赤身裸体。

这个噩梦未免太真实了点。

陈宥维也转醒，两个人四目相对，沉默无言。

过了一会，陈宥维张了张嘴，想说什么。

夏瀚宇连忙捂住他的嘴，别说话，气氛不会太尴尬。

陈宥维说，我会对你负责的。

夏瀚宇默了一会，骂道，你这头蠢猪。

2.

简单来说，他们一夜情了。

起因是队长失恋了，抓人陪他喝酒。

酒壮怂人胆，醉眼朦胧间，夏瀚宇大胆问，有1吗？

李汶翰大着舌头，有，我是1。

夏瀚宇：？

陈宥维说，没有1，有8，可不可？

夏瀚宇不太清醒，应了句可。

3.

然后他们就酒后乱性了。

王8蛋陈宥维，居然搞我，你不是人，你没有心。

夏瀚宇感觉自己放在被窝底下的拳头已经硬了。

然后他碰到了一个更硬的东西。

一抬头，陈宥维一脸无辜，正气凛然地说道，别怕，UNINE保护你。

4.

不爽归不爽，但其实陈宥维搞得他挺爽。

夏瀚宇自我感动了一会，为爱做零，夏果果，你真了不起。

又反应过来，不对啊，我不爱陈宥维啊，我的心里只有紫色nerdy啊。

5.

夏瀚宇摸了摸自己下面，还黏糊糊的一片。

他忽然想到，陈宥维不仅搞了他，居然还没戴套！

要不要卫生了？建议世界卫生组织介入调查！

夏瀚宇愤怒地责问道，你怎么不戴套啊？

陈宥维依然无辜地看着他，我们这哪有套啊？

夏瀚宇想想也是。这是他们宿舍，又不是宾馆，床头不会有套子，也不会有人往门缝里塞什么激情小卡片。

下一秒，从门缝里塞进来一个安全套。

夏瀚宇：……

6.

随着套子进来的还有一张纸，上书龙飞凤舞几个大字：

不用感谢我。我叫解放军，就住在中国。

这极具大家风范的字一看就是他们亲爱的队长，导致这一切发生的罪魁祸首。

夏瀚宇握紧拳头，在心底默默喊，GPS永不为奴！

陈宥维拿起那个安全套，说，队长一片苦心，我们不要辜负他的好意。

夏瀚宇想，要不是看在你是我队友兼室友的份上，老子早一拳捶爆你的屌了。

7.

陈宥维非常狗血地说，你还疼不疼。

夏瀚宇身心俱疲，我把你当队友，你居然想上我。

陈宥维纠正他，不是想上你，是已经上了你。

夏瀚宇说，下了，88。

陈宥维说，诶，乖儿子。

8.

夏瀚宇要找李汶翰单挑。

这个消息一放出去，嘉羿就在UNINE群里发，10r出夏瀚宇找李汶翰单挑内幕。

何昶希表示强烈谴责，黄夹心，你怎么能趁机发翰难财呢？5块钱卖不卖？

嘉羿果断说，成交。

何昶希发了个红包。嘉羿手慢了一步，红包被李汶翰给抢走了。

嘉羿大怒，李汶翰，还钱！

李汶翰把他移出了群聊。

9.

单挑地点约在客厅。

夏瀚宇等了半天，没等来李汶翰，只等来了陈宥维。

陈宥维说，何方道友，在此渡劫？

夏瀚宇说，无量寿佛。

陈宥维一抱拳，这位道友，我看你骨骼惊奇，是个难得一见的练武奇才，不如跟我一起双修吧？

夏瀚宇撕嘴皮，没性趣，夏题。

陈宥维疑惑，不是夏一题吗？

夏瀚宇说，一不发音你不知道啊？

10.

夏瀚宇在微信上质问李汶翰，你为什么放我鸽子？

李汶翰理直气壮，我没放鸽子啊，我给你放了一只可爱的小香猪。

我是直男，我不吃那一套。

嚯，你是直男？

夏瀚宇赶紧转移话题：……那套子总是你扔进来的吧？

李汶翰说，不是我，是神奇的海螺。

11.

夏瀚宇怒了，都怪你，没事失什么恋，不然我也不会喝酒，就也不会跟他那啥。

李汶翰说，谁说我失恋了？

夏瀚宇：？

陈宥维跟我说的啊。夏瀚宇心底有种不祥的预感，他说你跟嘉羿闹掰了，所以才喊我一起去陪你喝酒。

李汶翰过了半天才神神秘秘地回，宇子啊，你可长点心吧。

夏瀚宇很郁闷，那怎么办啊，我稀里糊涂跟他睡了，我以后怎么直视他啊？

你也可以斜视他。

滚。

12.

事已至此，夏瀚宇别无他法，决定装傻到底。

夏瀚宇自我安慰，没事的，打了一炮而已。

陈宥维洗完澡出来，看到夏瀚宇正在发呆，便一边笑一边说，不开心啊跟我睡。

夏瀚宇看着他的腹肌，情不自禁地咽了咽口水。

……向我开炮吧。

13.

当然最后他们没有再打一炮。

纵欲伤身，要不得。

夏瀚宇冷静地躺在床上，开始思考人生。

算了，陈宥维，我忍痛割爱，你以后在我心里就排在紫色nerdy前面吧。

当然，排名在你前面的还有烤肉，蛋炒饭，西瓜，妹坨大头，我们整个优奈，我的音乐，以及我爸我妈。

咦，你怎么又是第八名。

14.

这是夏瀚宇今天第七次斜视陈宥维。

他们一起拍杂志。是一个全团的行程，李汶翰和嘉羿在旁若无人地嬉笑打闹。

夏瀚宇在心里骂，狗情侣。

然后他去偷看陈宥维。

陈宥维突然转过头，夏瀚宇，工作时间，禁止想我。

夏瀚宇连忙说，谁想你了。

狗情侣之一闻言也转头，语气颇为惊奇。

咦，夏瀚宇，你耳朵怎么红了？

15.

晚上十一点，夏瀚宇下楼喝水，发现厨房里有个人影猪猪祟祟。

夏瀚宇清了清嗓子，呔，何方妖孽？

妖孽说，你的88。

夏瀚宇心想，陈宥维，你搞什么啊，你好肉麻。

什么我的88，我还是你的妻妻呢。

陈宥维下一秒又说，乖儿子。

操。夏瀚宇迟钝地后知后觉，陈宥维说的是爸爸，不是88。

差不多得了还没完没了了，所谓的喜当爹说的就是你这种人吧。

16.

夏瀚宇从陈宥维身边飘过，给自己倒了杯水，然后问。

大半夜的，你不睡觉，跑来厨房干什么？

修道。陈宥维说，道法自然，天人合一。

神经病。

骗你的，其实我在想你啦。

陈宥维看着他，语气真挚，双眼放电，要多偶像剧男主就有多偶像剧男主。

夏瀚宇假装听不懂，啊？

陈宥维又补了一句，现在不是工作时间。

夏瀚宇还是那句，啊？

17.

陈宥维说，大半夜的不睡觉？跟我回去睡觉。

夏瀚宇看着自己被陈宥维握住的手。

好吧，就让你排在烤肉前面吧，不能再前了。

18.

狗情侣在闹分手。

夏瀚宇无聊围观。

只见嘉羿唉声叹气，表情痛苦，汶翰，我配不上你。

李汶翰：？

嘉羿痛心疾首，因为你用的是某果11 pro max，而我只是x，我配不上你。

夏瀚宇没忍住笑出声。

李汶翰一拍桌子，简直胡扯胡闹！

路过的陈宥维问，什么果？

19.

果果。

陈宥维笑着喊他。

夏瀚宇鸡皮疙瘩掉一地，我再说一遍啊，不要自己人恶心自己人。

陈宥维就一直喊，果果，果果，果果——

夏瀚宇被烦得受不了，说话不经大脑，你叫魂啊？叫床也不是这么叫的吧？

嘉羿鼓掌，哦豁，牛逼。

李汶翰啧啧啧，虎狼之词。

20.

于是晚上睡觉的时候气氛就格外尴尬。

陈宥维先开口，果果，你什么意思？

夏瀚宇说，没什么意思。

陈宥维又说，你是不是也对我有意思？

夏瀚宇憋了半天，编不出像样的理由，忽然灵机一动。

他说，你为什么不问问神奇的海螺呢？

21.

其实单挑失败那天，李汶翰还说了一句话。

李汶翰说，你不是稀里糊涂跟他睡的啊，你可清醒了，他把你抱走的时候你还提醒他说，陈宥维记得戴套。

夏瀚宇45度角仰望天空，明媚而忧伤。

不应当，因为我只是一只纯情的阿拉斯加。

所以那天晚上陈宥维这个王8蛋为什么还是没有戴套。

22.

现在，陈宥维手里拿着那个熟悉的安全套，还是那句话。

队长一片苦心，我们不要辜负他的好意。

夏瀚宇依旧大骂，你这头蠢猪。

陈宥维确实有点委屈，他只好吻住夏瀚宇。

23.

即使夏瀚宇已经被陈宥维压在身下了，却仍然不忘记放狠话。

虽然但是……这次我要在上面。

陈宥维一边脱他衣服一边问，为什么啊？

夏瀚宇说，你有没有听过一个成语，叫7上8下。

陈宥维点点头，那骑乘式我也不介意的。

夏瀚宇咬牙切齿，关于这件事我已经报警了。


End file.
